The Nymph Queen
by Tsykes2005
Summary: A beautiful Nymph takes over Gwen's body and causes chaos in Camelot. Can Merlin save the day or will Arthur have a Nymph for a queen? Rated for smut. Arwen and Merlin


My first fanfic! Gwen and Merlin are out picking herbs for Gauis, when Gwen attracts the attention of nymphs. Please read and comment. This story would make a good season five episode, Lol, but without the smut.

Chapter 1

"Honestly Gwen, why are you here?" Merlin asked his queen.

"Merlin, just because I am queen of Camelot doesn't mean I have to stop doing things I like", Guinevere said to her friend of many years. Since becoming queen, Gwen made many changes in her life. The first was sharing a marriage bed with Arthur. Arthur was an amazing lover emotionally, but sexuality, Arthur was an animal and Guinevere loved it. Sometimes their love making was hard but slow and passionate, but other times, it was rough and fast.

The next thing that changed in Gwen's life was here status. Since becoming the first lady of Camelot, Gwen was expected to change her way of life. She was no longer allowed to go anywhere she pleased, she was no longer permitted socialize with her friends, and she was longer permitted to take care of herself like she did when she was just a maid.

The next thing that changed when she became queen was her look. Gwen grew up wearing clothing for the simple life, and now as the wife of King Arthur, Gwen was required to wear fancy clothes, heavy makeup and lavish hairstyles. Even now as she picked flowers with Merlin, Gwen wore her hair in tight curls that hung all the way down her back.

The last thing that Gwen missed about her old life as a maid was her privacy. As queen, Gwen is never alone. Either, her maids, the knights of Camelot, Gauis, Merlin or her husband are always in her company. Their company is always appreciated by Gwen, but their presence is sometimes smothering, even Arthur's.

"Well," Merlin started, his voice made Gwen focus on him. Merlin looked at Gwen curiously "…if Arthur finds out you came with me, he is going to put me in the stocks for the rest of my life," Merlin laughed, but he was serious.

"Merlin, calm down, no one is going to find out." Gwen said and then she smirked "besides, if he does, I know plenty of ways to make him forget this adventure ever happened"

Merlin shocked his head and gave her an awkward look. _Sex really does change people, he thought._

* * *

><p>Veneris and Cleosis were inside the woods holding each other while crying over the lifeless body of their beloved sister, Isis. While escaping from a bounty hunter, Isis had willingly giving her life to protect her sisters. Veneris, Cleosis and Isis were nymphs. Nymphs are beautiful temptresses, who become powered by being intimate with a men. The only way to save their dying sister was to transfer her soul into the body of a non-virgin. Time was running out for her and Veneris and Cleosis had to act fast.<p>

"Veneris, you know what we have to do" Cleosis said pleading with her older sister. The nymphs were extremely beautiful. Cleosis had mocha skin, long curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. Veneris had a rosey complexion that complemented her green eyes and long red hair. Cleosis looked down at their lifeless sister who had olive skin and long, black, wavy hair. "The only way to save her is to bind her spirit with the body of a taken woman, and when she seduces her lover, Isis powers will grow."

Veneris nodded in agreement, "Then let's find a woman"

Just when the two nymphs were about to embark on the mission, a beautiful woman came into their view. "Veneris", Cleosis said, "What about her?"

The woman that they were staring at was Guinevere. She was picking her favorite purple flowers. Since Guinevere had moved into Arthur's chambers, she had made it her mission to make it more womanly. She had a royal purple bed spread, romantic paintings and now she wanted to add some flowers too her room. Guinevere was so into picking flowers that she did not notice the beautiful creatures staring at her.

"She will do just fine," Veneris got up and started to walk towards Gwen. "Cleosis, you stay here with Isis, I will go and hypnotize the woman"

_Hopefully Arthur will not think these are two girly, Gwen thought. Then she rejected that statement and said "he probably will."_

"Hello"

Gwen spun around and was surprised to see a red haired girl standing in front of her. She put her hand to her chest and muttered, "Oh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "See, my sister is unconscious and I went looking for help, can you help me?"

"Where is your sister?"

"She and my other sister are over there behind those bushes, please help?"

Gwen should have been suspicious, but her motherly instinct kicked in and Gwen decided to follow the young girl. She prayed that everything was okay and that she was making the right decision. Hopefully, Merlin would realize that she was gone too long and check on her.

Gwen observed the girl. She was extremely beautiful, but her beauty was like no other. It was almost goddess-like. The girl had a glow about her. Gwen also noticed the way the girl was dressed, she was dressed in a torn green dress that stopped half way at her thigh. Gwen also noticed that the girl was not wearing any shoes, which was not unusual, but strange. Yes something was definitely peculiar, but Gwen felt sympathy for this young girl and did not ask any questions.

The girl led Gwen to another girl who was leaning over a dark haired figure. The girl who had led Gwen spoke once again, "please, can you check to see if she is alive?"

Gwen bent down nervously and laid her hand on the girl's heart. Veneris nodded her head at her sister and began to chant the spell.

In an instance, Veneris's eyes went black and her hair flared up like fire, "The superioris, dico uobis, quamdiu anima corpore sumptum transferre sororis femina."

After Veneris chanted the spell, both Gwen and Isis's eyes went dark and the spirit of Isis arose and went into Gwen's body. Gwen shock and fell to the ground. Moments later, Veneris called out to Gwen, "Isis, Isis, speak to us."

"Maybe it didn't work, maybe she is a virgin," Cleosis inferred.

"She's not," another voice spoke; Cleosis and Veneris look down at Gwen, and smiles of happiness appeared on their faces. It was not Isis body that was speaking to them, but soon she would be back in her own.

"I feel amazing"

"Do you remember what happened?" Veneris asked.

"I remember my memories and hers," Isis retorted. She started to feel up and down her new body. Her breasts were bigger and she had curves. _Yes! _Isis thought this body was perfect.

"Sisters, I am the queen of Camelot"

Isis sisters began to giggle they were excited; their sister now had supernatural and political powers. "Sisters, hide my body, keep it safe. I will grow strong during my time in Camelot and return to you two in a week. Be safe my sisters. Thank you and I love you."

"We love you too," Cleosis and Veneris said in unison. They embraced and then Isis's sisters disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Gwen?" Please, don't be hurt or worse, kidnapped, Merlin thought. Arthur would kill him if something happen to the queen. Gwen did not realize it, but she was precious, not just to Arthur, but to the entire kingdom. The nobility would never admit it, but they loved Gwen. They thought she was the sweetest and kindness person of nobility in Camelot. The peasants empathized with Gwen, because she came from a simple background, and her humble background did not diminished when she took the thrown. If something happen to Gwen, grief would strike trough Camelot.<p>

"Gwen?" Merlin called a few more times. Then he heard movement from the bushes. "Gwen!"

"Don't worry Merlin, I'm just fine," Isis said emerging from the bushes with lavender flowers in her hand.

"You scared me"

"All is well" Isis retorted with a seductive smile on her face. "Now Merlin, let's head back to Camelot, I miss my husband"

"Yes." Merlin thought there was something strange about her mannerism, but decided it was just nothing, and the pair headed back to Camelot.


End file.
